


Loud Noises Are The Worst

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thunderstorms, being scared, loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Hii!! I love your writing ! I was wondering if you could maybe do a fluffy scenario with Tsukishima? Like where the reader is scared of loud noises and theres some sort of noise that scares the reader and he tries to comfort her. Please and thank you!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Loud Noises Are The Worst

_Rumble Rumble Rumble_

You’re in the bathroom finishing up brushing your teeth when you hear the loud echoing from the sky above you. Just the thought of it scared you down to the bone. After jumping out of your skin from the sound, you quickly put back your toothbrush and run from the bathroom and jump onto the bed.

Kei is already sitting there on his side of the bed, reading a book quietly. Something he does every night. But tonight his reading would get interrupted. He knew that much ever since he saw that there was going to be a thunderstorm on the news earlier that day. With a soft sigh the tall blonde male lowered his book to look at you.

“It’s not going to get you, you know.” Kei muttered softly to you. He knew there was no reasoning with you though as you had been scared of loud noises, especially thunder, since you were a little kid.

“That doesn’t mean that it isn’t still terrifying!” you cried out to him as you were visibly shaking a little. 

Kei opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘That doesn’t make sense.’ But he decided against it. It was going to be a long night depending on how long the thunder lasted. 

“Can I...please..?” you asked him in a low tone as your eyes were looking down at the bed. You know that Kei isn’t much of a cuddle bug. But you feel like you’re going to start to break down if you don’t feel some comfort soon.

Kei still thinks that it’s asinine for you to be scared of something like thunder when you were safe and secure in your home. But nonetheless he didn’t want to listen to you whimpering about it either. So he set his book down on the nightstand right next to his headphones before looking back to you. 

With his arms out to the sides of him, you quickly take the invitation and crawl into his lap. You really hated that you were this scared and you figured that it annoyed Kei, but you just couldn’t help it. Once in his lap, your hands move to grip his shirt tight enough to make your knuckles white. 

Looking down at you Kei sighs again but then thought of an idea. Something that he hadn’t thought of before and honestly he punched himself for not thinking of it until now. Extending his arm out, he grabs the infamous pair of headphones that were always around his neck. Bringing the headphones up to you, he positions them on our head, adjusting them a bit before leaving them there. The ear pieces covering your ears perfectly. 

Feeling him place the headphones on your head you open your eyes and look up at him a bit surprised. He just put HIS headphones on you to drown out the sound of the thunder. For just a split second the harsh sounds outside escapes your mind and all you can feel is warmth through out your body.

Kei then looked down into your eyes and he tipped his head to the side. Why were your eyes sparkling? He was just trying to make you feel better is all. He then does something else that makes your heart thump a bit harder than before. He takes your hand in his and laces your fingers together. You can’t help but feel like you fell in love with Kei all over again. A light smile crossed your lips before you rest your head against his shoulder. 

Another few rumbles sounded off outside, but thanks to the headphones, it was dampened greatly. 

With you snuggled up against Kei, your body sideways on his lap, you feel his lips connect with the side of your head. You let out a soft relieved breath letting Kei know that you were a bit more relaxed than before. But he knew that if he let go of you now, he would just have to start all over again. So he stayed there, holding you close to his chest and keeping your fingers laced together. Before you know it, you’re calm enough that you end up falling asleep in Kei’s arms.

Kei just sat there with you. A threat of a smile on his face as he thought you actually looked pretty cute in his headphones. Maybe you should wear them more often. 


End file.
